Look After You
by ghostworld
Summary: AU. A certain boy finds his world crumbling right before him... What happens if a stranger lends a helping hand? Who is this stranger? What events will follow after their first encounter? What will be unraveled? This will be LoVe and MaDi all the way!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is AU. Most events from season one didn't occur although I might keep a couple. On a side note: I haven't forgotten my other stories. I will be updating them soon I'm just trying to finish some of the chapters before posting them. I like to update all my stories at the same time instead one at a time. Enough blabbering… enjoy!

Prologue

It was a hot summer night in the city of Neptune.

An empty bottle of tequila lay on the sand at Dog beach. Its owner sitting only inches away; tears streaming down his face, he felt lonely, and life as he knew it was over. His world was crumbling right beneath him and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

A couple of blocks away.

The dog scratched the front door merciless.

"Dad, I'm taking Back-up out for a walk." The petite blonde yelled as she made her way towards the front door grabbing her keys and cell phone as she went.

Coming out of his room, he responded, "Okay honey, don't be too late. Be careful. Remember we are still getting to know the area."

"Sure thing pops." And with she shut the door behind her.

As soon as the door flew open, Back-up was out the door, he really had to go.

"Back-up! Hold on!" The blonde screamed after him.

After the dog finished his business they continued to walk towards the beach.

"Wow… This is beautiful, isn't it boy?" She asked captured by scenery before her.

There was a slight breeze, the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks, the smell; all she needed was to feel the sand between her toes.

Luckily, she was wearing sandals.

Back-up joined her. He continued to walk down the beach while the blonde stopped when she felt her phone vibrate.

She took her phone out and opened the text message she had just received.

Back-up continued walking, but stopped when he came across an empty bottle. He began sniffing at it and at another small item next to it.

It read as followed: _Hey sis, how do you like Neptune so far? Tell dad I will come over this weekend. Love ya. _

She smiled at the thought of seeing her brother. She was about to text back until she noticed Back-up barking out at the water.

She rushed over to his side and saw the empty bottle of tequila along with a small square-ish object. She bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a lighter.

Back-up continued to bark towards the ocean.

She placed the lighter in the pocket of her jean shorts and went over to her dog, "What's wrong boy?"

She followed his gaze; there was something or someone floating in the water, without thinking about it twice she jumped in to check it out.

Sure enough it was someone.

She tried her hardest to pull him out which turned out to be very difficult because he was twice her size. Back-up helped out by pulling him from his shirt near the shoulder with his teeth, not hard enough to cause damage.

Once back on the sand, she realized he wasn't breathing, and his pulse was faint. She didn't know how long he'd been there for; all she knew was that she couldn't let him go without a fight so she began doing cpr.

His mouth tasted like alcohol and salt water.

After a couple of tries he started spitting out water.

His eyes were closed, but as they began to open up he saw a blurred figure before him. As his vision became clearer, the first thing he saw were some crystal blue eyes looking attentively at him, worry evidently etched in them, "Are you an angel?" He murmured out right before he passed out.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! I grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Oh my God!" The petite blonde quickly took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Dad!" Her tone was vexed and distressed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked beginning to get worried.

"I need you to come down to the beach it's an emergency." She replied getting teary eyed.

"Veronica, I'm on my way. Did anything happen to you?" He asked concerned.

"Dad, I'm fine, just please hurry!" With that she hung up the phone.

She cradled the boy she had saved in her arms his upper body rested on her knees. "Please, wake up. Wake up, wake up." She looked down at the boy she held in her arms and her heart broke a little causing a single tear to escape her.

He seemed so fragile and broken. He had a cut on his bottom lip which she traced with her index finger and another on his left eyebrow. Even with those cuts and bruises he looked very handsome. She bent down a little more and tenderly kissed him on the forehead as she moved hair away from it.

"Sweetie?" A familiar voice echoed. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." As if on queue Back-up began barking directing Keith to their proper location.

Keith finally reached them, "What happened?" he said kneeling down next to his daughter.

"Back-up found a couple of items on the sand and followed the scent to the water. He helped me pull him out." Her voice was quivering, "He was floating…" Tears floated freely down her face.

Keith soothingly patted her back.

"I got him to start breathing, but he passed out." She sniffed. "That's when I called you."

Keith nodded in understanding, "Let's take him home. We'll check for any identification or something that could tell us who he is so we can contact his family."

Both Keith and Veronica carried the young man home since it was only a couple of blocks away from their apartment complex.

They gently laid him down on the couch in the living room. While Keith searched the young man's pockets for any i.d. or number; Veronica went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit, alcohol, and a pillow and blanket from her bedroom.

"He doesn't have any identification." Keith stated as Veronica walked back into the room. "I'm going to call Cliff. He might know who he is."

Veronica put the pillow under the boy's head and covered him with her favorite blanket. She then cleaned both of his cuts so they wouldn't get infected. She poured a bit of alcohol on a piece of gauze and passed it in front of his nose a couple of times.

He didn't stir.

Keith went to his bedroom to make the call.

"Hello"

"Cliff, its Keith."

"Keith, how was the move down here?"

"Interesting. Listen-"

"Have you found any leads on the case we talked about?"

"Not yet. That's not why I'm calling. I need you to come by the apartment right now. I'll explain when you get here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Back in the living room.

_Along time ago/ __We used to be friends but I/ Haven't thought of you lately at all/ If ever again_

_A greeting I send to you/ Short and sweet to the soul I intend _

Veronica immediately aswered her phone when she saw who was calling.

"Hello lil' sis, I decided to call you since you didn't reply to my text like you always do."

Her voice was still a bit shaky, "Sorry, I-" It was so comforting to hear his voice.

"Are you crying? Is everything alright?" Concern already dripping from his voice.

She took a deep breath, "No."

"No what? Veronica Lianne Mars, what is going on?" He demanded.

Veronica knew that when her brother or her father used her middle she was in trouble. "Calm down, we're fine." She paused, "I fou -Back-up foun- we found a guy floating around at the beach. Dad decided it would be better to bring him back home and called Cliff."

He couldn't believe his ears. His loving family had just moved states to be closer to him and found themselves in a new scenario, "Wow dude, are you serious?" He tried to lighten the mood.

Veronica began pondering the events of the night. "Yeah…" There was obviously a lot going on in his life. She only wished he was awake so he could tell her about it. His life couldn't be that screwed up could it…?

He knew his sister very well; they were best friends after all. The fact that she was only giving him short one word answers proved that she was over thinking the events of the night. "Hey sis, everything is going to be fine. You know that right?" He asked hopeful.

"Uh huh."

"It is." He insisted.

"…Richard, what if it isn't? What if things don't work out? What if-"

"Ronnie, stop thinking negatively. I know things will work out for the best. There's a reason why it was you and Back-up that found that guy. Sooner or later we'll find out what that is. Just remember things always happen for a reason. Hang in there. I have to go talk to the R.A., but please don't forget to tell dad I will come home this weekend. Say hi to Cliffy for me. If you need anything call me at anytime, ok? I love ya."

"Ok, love ya too." She felt better after having that conversation with her brother. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

Keith walked back to the living room. "Anything yet, honey?"

Veronica looked from her phone to the boy laying on her couch unconscious, "Nothing yet." She then stood up, walked over to her father, and hugged as tight as she could. Her eyes were glossy, "I talked to Richard, and he said he'll be here this weekend."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it dad."

"Okay."

Veronica opened the front the door to the apartment revealing a dark haired man standing there wearing a blue suit with matching tie. "Cliffy! How are you?" She engulfed him in a tight hug.

"V, you've grown up what a good two inches since last time I saw you." He stated as they parted.

Veronica punched him lightly on the shoulder and pouted, "It's actually four inches." She smiled, "Richard, says hello."

Cliff walks over to him Keith and gives him a manly hug, "When is he coming over from Hearst? I still can't believe he's going there." He chuckled.

"Tell me about. We still can't believe you are Mayor of Neptune with a practicing law degree. What is the world coming to?" Veronica threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Hey!" Cliff protested.

"Both of you enough. There are bigger fish to fry." Keith looked over at his oldest friend and only daughter sternly. He pointed to the boy on the couch, "Veronica and Back-up found his boy drowning at the beach. He didn't have any identification or any number. I was hoping you knew who he was since you are the mayor."

Cliff walked over to the couch and examined the boy's face, "Logan?"

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Bluebell703:** I'm glad to hear you love it already. There will be more LoVe interaction and nursing scenes in the next chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Xoxummerxo:** Yay! Logan is the boy she saved good job with your own sleuthing skills. Glad you like it. Thanks for commenting!

**Kathy0518:** Duncan is not her brother in this one. I hope you aren't too disappointed by who her real brother is… there are many reasons by I made him her brother. Thanks for commenting!

**Vmarslovahhh18: **I'm excited to hear you like it so far. I'm glad you liked the line. There will be more LoVe scenes. Thanks for commenting!

**Daria103: **I was psyched to read you follow my stories. Yay! I hope you liked who V's brother is… there will be more of him soon. Season one didn't not happen, you are right, I promise to fill in the gaps to explain what happened to get him there. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady: **Glad you love it. Hope you enjoy what I did to this installment. Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** Most of season one didn't occur in this fic and it is AU… I hope you enjoy the twists I've thrown in there. I also want to thank you again for the wonderful idea for "Little League." I was really glad to read you enjoy reading all of my fics that they make your day. That is truly an honor. Thanks for commenting and all the support!

**Hayleygirl:** Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for commenting!

**Princ3ssst3:** I'm really glad you enjoyed the first part. Hope you like this one as well. Thanks for commenting!

**Pennylanex3:** I hope you are not disappointed to see who Veronica and Back-up rescued. Yay! Then, I should warn you get ready for something interesting… Dick her brother? Wow. Lol. Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I promise to start filing in more gaps to the story. You will get more of the back story to this fic in the next xhapter. I'm really excited to see you love the idea of the story already. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** Glad you love it so far. Thanks for commenting!

**Jacedes: **I'm glad it caught your interest. Thanks for commenting!

**Alecygoodness22:** There will me lots more LoVe in the next chapter. MaDi is coming too, but a little later. I also hope you like who Veronica's brother really is. Thanks for commenting!

**Mallikad:** Were you surprised to see who her brother is? Glad you like it. Thanks for commenting!

**Vanessa:** Yay! You liked the idea. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani: **Glad you felt this was interesting. I hope you like what I've done with it. Thanks for commenting!

**Love4ever666:** Yay! You loved the angel part. I was a bit worried about to be honest with you… I'm glad to see you guys enjoyed it. I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm: **I hope you enjoy what I've done with the story. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? The songs used in this chapter are "I'll Take care of you" by Mark Lanegan and "I know" by Jude. All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 2:**

'Logan… his name is Logan. That's a beautiful name.' Veronica made a mental note to remember that for future use.

"Oh boy. Keith why don't we put him in a bedroom." Cliff made an implication.

He nodded his head in understanding, "My room has boxes spread out all around the room. Honey, would you mind if we put him in your room?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all."

Keith grabbed Logan by the shoulders while Cliff grabbed his legs. They carried him to Veronica's bedroom.

When the Mars' moved to Neptune a couple days ago they decided to move in a small apartment until elections for office were done. Cliff had asked Keith to run along side him because he felt he would be a great sheriff.

They settled Logan down on the bed.

"Keith, do you remember that 'special' case I asked you to work on?" Cliff asked looking back at his friend. Another reason they moved to Neptune was because Cliff had asked Keith to work a very important and private case, but most importantly it was to be closer to Richard.

"Yeah."

"The woman I asked you to look for is his mother, Lynn Lester, Emmy winner, and high paid actress. She is one of my closets friends."

Veronica was trying to listen in on the conversation from behind the door of the room, but they were whispering making it hard to hear except for muffled sounds.

"Veronica, please get dinner started." Keith asked closing the door to her room.

Veronica grunted. She hated not being in the loop.

"I have all the paperwork in the car. She disappeared a week ago… there are rumors that Aaron her ex-husband might have something to do with the disappearance..."

Keith looked at him expectedly.

"She divorced him because she found out he was physically and emotionally abusing Logan while she was out touring and promoting movies. Apparently, it went on for a year. Logan couldn't go with her because he had school. Mrs. Navarro tipped her off about the whole situation. She was the one who cleaned up the mess.-"

"Why didn't she report it? Why didn't he-" Keith tried cutting him out.

"Aaron attacked every time she left. No witnesses. He slipped once, she forgot her keys and came back to pick them up and saw Logan laying on the floor bleeding. Aaron threatened to kill Lynn if he went to the authorities. He was protecting his mom."

Keith just stood their speechless.

"He's a great kid." Cliff looked down at Logan, "He can be a handful at times because he's sarcastic, very intelligent, and –"

"Why was he drinking alcohol at the age of seventeen?" Keith interrupted him.

"There was a video all over the news and internet that supposedly shows Lynn jumping off the Coronado Bridge. Lamb the current sheriff declared it a suicide."

Keith opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words, "The body hasn't been found. There are other details I need you to look over. I'll go get them from the car." Cliff left the room to go get the papers he had for Keith.

Keith looked over at the boy. He seemed very broken and mature for his age. Apparently, he had seen more in his life time than most kids.

About thirty minutes later, Veronica served dinner, and all three ate quietly.

"Honey, I need to go with Cliff to look into a case. Will you be fine alone for a couple of hours?"

She nodded her head 'yes,' "Be careful and don't take too long because it's already late."

"Since when is my action figure daughter scared?" He quirked an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

She smiled brightly at him, "I'm not." She turned to Cliff, "It was nice seeing you again Cliff."

She gave him a quick hug.

He tousled her hair, "You too, kiddo."

"Love ya'" She shouted after them.

"Love ya' too." Both men said in unison.

Veronica swiftly closed and locked the door behind them.

After picking up the dishes and washing them, she headed towards her room.

Logan was still laying there unconscious.

'I need him to wake up.' She thought to herself, 'But what? The alcohol wasn't working earlier… Think Veronica, think.' She was pacing back and forth around her room trying to figure out the best way of trying to get him to wake up.

She went back to the living room, grabbed the alcohol bottle, cottons, and some paper towels before heading back to her room.

Veronica placed everything on her nightstand then turned her stereo on. One of her favorite songs was playing. So, she began to sing along with it.

_I know you've been hurt  
By someone else  
I can tell by the way  
You carry yourself  
But if you'll let me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you_

She went to her private bathroom and wet the paper towels just enough so they wouldn't drip. She then walked back to her room and sat down on the bed next to him. She carefully placed the wet paper towels on his forehead.

_I loved and lost  
Same as you  
So you see I know  
Just what you've been through  
So if you'll let me  
Here's what I'll do  
I got to take care of you_

She once again poured some alcohol on the cotton balls and ran them back and forth in front of his nose. This time he began to stir.

_You won't ever have to worry  
You won't ever have to cry  
I'll be there beside you  
To dry your weeping eyes_

She couldn't help the smile that began spreading across her face to finally see some reaction from him. His eyes slowly began to flutter.

_So darlin' tell me  
That you'll be true  
_

His voice was hoarse, "Are you an angel? Am I dead?" He seemed a bit frighten.

She tenderly caressed his cheek, "No, you are alive. How are you feeling?"

_'Cause there's no doubt in my mind  
I know what I want to do  
And just as sure as  
One and one are two_

He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

_  
I just got to take care of you  
I'll take care of you  
I'll take care of you_

"I'm sorry, I just- I'll leave you alone." She began walking towards the door.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry. I don't- It's been a hard week." He wasn't sure why he was opening up to this complete stranger. He gave her a sly smile.

The next song began playing.

_You've got such a pretty smile  
Its a shame the things you hide behind it  
Let 'em go  
Give it up for a while  
Let 'em free and we will both go find it_

Veronica turned around to look at him and her heart broke. He had that same look he did when she first saw him on the beach before he passed out.

_I know there's nowhere you can hide it  
I know the feeling of alone  
I know that you do not feel invited  
But, come back, come back in from the cold_

"I feel better thanks." He tried sitting up.

Veronica rushed over to him to help him out; she grabbed some extra pillows to put them behind his back. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He looked down at his hands, waiting for her to start asking him questions.

_Tell me how you really feel  
Tell me what is on the inside of you  
All the something's you conceal  
Only keep away the ones who love you  
_

"Where you trying to-" Veronica looked down at her hands. She didn't want or know how to finish that question. 'How do you ask somebody if they were trying to commit suicide? Nope, there is no easy way…' She thought to herself.

"No." He stated bluntly. His answer startled her; it was as if he could read her mind. "I was …" Tears threaten to spill.

_Step away then from the edge  
Your best friend is life is not your mirror  
Back away, come away  
Back away, come away  
Back away, come away  
Back away, come away  
Back away, come away  
Back away, come away  
_

Veronica reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze.

That small gesture did it for him. Tears finally made their way down his face, "My mom… she's gone…"

_I am here and I will be forever_

Veronica wasn't sure what compelled her, but she pulled him in to a tight embrace.

He held on to her as hard as he could. His emotions were getting the best of him finally consuming him. It had been a while since anybody showed him some compassion. Showed him that they cared.

_I know there's nowhere you can hide it  
I know the feeling of alone  
Trust me and don't keep that on the inside  
Soon you'll be locked out on your own_

Veronica was whispering soothing words into his ears while rubbing his back in a circular motion.

The tears subsided, "…My…" (sniff) "…mom…" (sniff) "…disappeared…" (sniff) "…She

wo-wouldn't l-leave me…" (sniff)

"Nobody would ever leave you." She ran her hand through his hair lovingly.

"…I…think…he…took…her…"

"He?" She asked uneasily.

"…Aaron…" He pulled away from her to look deep in her eyes wanting her to believe him. To show her he wouldn't lie about any of this. That something told him she wouldn't kill himself because she still had him. That they still had each other. His mom would never leave him.

_You're not alone  
You're not alone  
And don't say you've never been told  
Ill be with you 'til we grow old  
__'Til I'm in the ground and I'm cold  
I'm not sitting up here on some throne  
Like a dog you can always come home  
Dig up a bone  
Look around_

All she saw in his caramel eyes was honesty. Instead, she pulled him for another bear crushing hug.

"We'll talk to my dad about this. About your suspicions."

He seemed a bit hesitant.

"He's a private investigator and I think Cliff already asked him to look into it." She reassured him.

"Cliff? He's back from the conference?"

"Well, I don't know if he was at a conference, but he was here earlier. We called him after we found you because you didn't have any kind of identification on you. We thought he might know who are." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you know Cliff?"

"Cliff is my dad's old college friend. He's part of the family. He's practically my uncle." She let out a soft laugh. "I've know him since I was little."

"Oh."

"He told us your name is Logan."

He blushed. With everything they had been talking about he forgot to tell her his name and ask for hers. "Yes, my name is Logan Lester. Yours?" he extended his hand.

Veronica looked at him funny, "I'm Veronica Mars. Nice to meet you." She gave him light hug. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes lit up at the sound of food, "Starving."

"Good." She handed him a glass filled with water and a couple of aspirins. "Drink this and I'll be right back with some food."

She left the door to the room a bit open.

When she was walking back towards the room with a tray of food that held a bowl of chicken soup, juice, some crackers, and jello. She heard some growling coming from inside the room. 'Oh no! Back-up…'

"Back-up, down boy!" She yelled at her dog as she entered the room. She was surprised to find Back-up playing with Logan and a raggedy old toy.

"You have a very obedient pup here." Logan scratched Back-ups ears. "Aren't you a good boy?!"

Back-up barked in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, Logan was done eating his dinner.

"That was delicious." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly at him removing the tray from his lap and placing on her desk.

"You cooked it?" He inquired.

"Yup." She state matter-of-factly.

"Wow." He replied.

"What? Don't you know how to cook?" She asked him, "You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just most of the girls here can't even boil water." He answered seriously.

"Wow, that's lame." She laughed, "Well, consider me unique then. I also know how to do the laundry. I'm a double threat." She smirked.

"That you are." He smirked back.

"You should probably take a shower so you don't catch a cold or anything like that. She walked over to one of her boxes and pulled out some clothes out of it. She handed the clothes to him. "Here, wear these."

"Your boyfri-"

"Ew! No!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They are my brother's, Richard. He doesn't use them anymore, I do."

"Oh." It was a pair of pajama pants, t-shirt, and boxers.

While he showered, Veronica changed the sheets on the bed since they got a little damped and sandy. She also changed into her pajamas a spaghetti strapped green shirt and matching pants. She pulled her head back into a messy bun.

When he came out of the bathroom she was trying to reach up to hang a picture up on the wall, but accidentally dropped it.

'Wow. She looks amazing in that.' He thought.

Veronica turned around when she heard him open the door, 'He looks so different like that.'

"The bed is all set for you." She told him putting some pillows on the floor.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping out on the couch." She smiled at him.

"No, I couldn't do that. I've already imposed too much." He was reluctant.

She shook her head 'no.' "You are a guest here in this very humble adobe. You take it."

"How about we share?" He proposed.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman. Boy scouts honor."

"Where you even a boy scout?" She inquired.

"No." He answered sheepishly, "But I will be a perfect gentleman. I promise."

"Well, you better because my dad has a license to carry a gun and kill." She tried joking, but caught herself.

He looked heartbroken once more.

'Stupid, stupid Veronica! That is probably one of the scenarios he has going through his head about his mom…'

She walked over to him, "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- but I-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go to bed, please." He walked straight to the bed and not once did he look at her because if he did he was afraid more tears would spill. He just laid down quietly.

Veronica felt horrible. 'This is all my fault.' She walked over to the bed and softly placed a kiss on his temple, "I really am sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it." She bent down to pick up a pillow from the floor to take it to the living room when a hand stopped her.

"Please don't leave." His voice sounded so vulnerable and pleading. He hated sounding like that… broken and needy. He also knew she wouldn't think any less of him.

She dropped what she had in her hands and got into the covers next to him.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her small frame, having that need, to make he wasn't alone, to feel he wasn't dreaming.

She turned around to face him and gently ran her fingers through his head trying to sooth him. She knew he needed this reassurance that he wasn't alone in the world. That he still had something to hang on to.

As she snuggled closer to his chest he hugged her tighter.

For the first time in a week, Logan was able to fall asleep.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 3:**

Keith came home around three in the morning and wasn't surprised to find the house utterly quite. 'Veronica must have fallen asleep in my room.' He thought.

He walked very quietly to Veronica's room to check on Logan before checking in on his daughter. He couldn't believe the sight before him; _his_ baby girl was sleeping in bed with a _boy _none-the-less. A complete stranger. That was what Logan was to them since they didn't know anything about him yet, only what Cliff had told him.

Veronica was lying at ease on her back her arms wrapped around Logan's neck protectively while his head rested comfortably on her chest. His arms encircled her body around the waist.

Keith wanted to march right in there and rip Logan a new one, but something about his somber features stopped him. 'I need to go over some ground rules with them later today.' He made a mental note before closing the door behind him slightly.

He then walked back to his room to get ready for bed, but before changing into his pajamas he went back to Veronica's room and left the door wide open instead. He could never be too sure. He was a father first and foremost.

LoVe

Veronica woke up bright and early the next day. She tried stretching her body, but was immobilized from the chest down. Her breathing became sharper as she began to panic. The panic was short lived when she recalled what-rather who was on top of her, Logan. Her body immediately relaxed.

She began stroking his hair affectionately trying hard not to wake him up. Logan's breathing was still steady.

LoVe

Keith was already in the kitchen brewing coffee, making pancakes, and setting up their places.

LoVe

"That was the best camping trip ever!" Ryan exclaimed walking into the house with two fisherman poles, one in each hand.

A taller older man walked behind him carrying in a cooler. "Hurry up and put those away. You need to go help your sister unload the rest of the stuff."

The whole family took turns bringing stuff into the house from the car.

A half an hour later.

She took off her shoes and went straight to her room. 'The camping trip is finally over.' She thought as she laid down on her bed, put on her ipod, and neglected to see the phone on her desk was blinking.

Shortly afterwards she was fast asleep.

LoVe

"Listen up, dude and dudettes, this is the freshman orientation." A guy with hazel colored spiky hair called out. "The first thing we are going to do is get to know one another better by playing a little game. Grab a partner."

A tall thin blonde approached Dick, "Hi, my name is Bonnie. What's yours?"

"Richard Mars." He extended his hand towards her.

LoVe

Veronica shook Logan's shoulder slightly, "Logan, wake up."

He just shook his head instead not wanting to get up yet.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Wake up sleepy head. My dad is making breakfast."

His ears perked up with alarm when he heard the word dad. He didn't know who her father was yet, but he couldn't be that bad if he was allowing an absolute stranger to stay at his house with his only daughter, "Five more minutes." He requested.

"No can do. Now please get up so I can up as well." She shook him a little harder.

Veronica's stomach grumbled with anticipation.

Logan lifted his head from where it rested to look at her, "Hungry?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, let's go eat."

LoVe

"What do you like to do for fun?" Richard inquired the tall blonde Bonnie.

She smiled brightly, "Shop! I bought these totally cute burgundy Prada shoes the other day that like totally match this clutch purse I bought in Milan. I also love to party, but who doesn't, right?"

Richard seemed very uninterested in her responses. The last girl he dated was very superficial, high maintenance, and extremely fake. Veronica used to refer to her as the ice cold queen bitch.

"What about you?" She leaned in closer to him to make sure he had a good view of her small cleavage.

"I like to surf." He answered happily.

"OMG! So, that means you must have a surfboard?" She was overly excited.

"It would be kinda hard to surf without one." He stated sarcastically.

Bonnie hit him lightly on the arm between the shoulder and the elbow, "You are so funny." She squeezed his arm, "Wow, do you work out?"

"Not really.-"

She cut him off, "Oh my God, did you hear there's this Pi Sig party tonight. They are known for throwing the best parties on campus. We should totally go."

LoVe

Logan got up from the bed and stretched out his limbs.

Veronica followed him shortly afterwards, put her hair in a messy bun, and went to the kitchen. Logan was right on her heels. "Morning pops."

"Did you sleep tight?" He turned his attention to Logan with a stern look on his features.

Logan took a quick glance at his feet before looking up at Keith directly in the eyes, his cheeks turning bright red, but answered honestly, "For the first time in a long time I did."

Keith opened and closed his mouth for a couple of minutes not sure of how to respond to Logan's honesty. He hadn't expected his answer. He was a bit confused and happy to see that he answered truthfully. He nodded his head, "Pancakes are ready. Help yourself."

Veronica stood back looking at the interaction between the two. Not knowing exactly what to expect from either of them.

"Thank you sir." Logan answered accepting the plate Keith was handing him.

"It's Keith." He grabbed the coffee pot and served some into a mug.

Veronica smiled to herself. 'Things are going better than expected.'

LoVe

"No can do. I have homework to do and an early class tomorrow morning." He dismissed her invitation immediately.

She pouted in response. "You can make exception just this once, can't you?"

Richard shook his head in response.

As seductively as she could she ran her finger down his chest, "Not even for me?" For an extra touch she batted her eyelashes. **"**I guarantee it will be lost of fun." She licked her bottom lip for emphasis, "And worth your while."

LoVe

Veronica served herself a stack of pancakes and coated them with honey. Both men looked at each other and back at her very amused while she took a big bite.

"Logan, I've talked to Cliff-" He said taking another sip from his mug.

Logan turned all of his attention to Keith.

"We have both decided it would be best if you stayed here with Veronica and me. I know it's small and it isn't what you are used to-"

Veronica's face lit up at the news.

At Veronica's reaction he continued, "But there will be some ground rules." He looked at both teenagers sternly. "There will be no repeats from last night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy." "Yes sir." Both answered in unison.

"You will be sleeping on the couch, it turns into a bed. There will be no alcohol or any other kind of substance abuse used under my roof. You have to be home by eleven on school nights and by midnight on weekends.-"

"A curfew?" He talked to himself. He had never had one before. 'Huh, this is going to be different.'

"Yes. You will have to follow all the rules my children do. You will also have chores around the house. Mars Investigations-"

"Mars Investigations?" He interrupted.

"I'm sure Veronica already told you that I am a private investigator. Every once in a while she likes to come over and help with filing or-"

"I answer phones or take all of the clients' information. I'm the receptionist and occasional photographer on some cases."

"May I help too?" He seemed so hopeful.

"I-" Keith wasn't sure what to answer.

"Please. It will help keep me busy."

"Fine, you may, but only if you maintain at least a 'C average' and no missing school." He negotiated.

Logan's face lit up, "Thank you sir."

LoVe

"Nope. I have a phone date with my favorite girl." He hoped she would get the hint.

"Whatever. It's your loss." She flipped her hair and marched out of there.

LoVe

Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "What else did Cliff tell you?" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. To ask him about his mom.

Keith turned to look at Veronica, "Will you excuse us a minute honey?"

Veronica nodded her head reluctantly and went back to her room.

After she had left the room Keith turned his attention back to Logan, "He told me your mom had been out promoting her latest movie and that she was supposed to be back a week ago. When she didn't come back Mrs. Navarro, the housekeeper, accompanied you to the sheriffs station to file a missing person's report. Don Lamb started an investigation that same day."

"Pst, like he is even that helpful." He let out in frustration. "Trained monkeys could do a better job than him."

Everyone in town knew Don Lamb was a worthless-good-for-noting sheriff and the only time he really did anything was when he got something out of it.

Keith decided to ignore Logan's last comment because according to Cliff it was all true. "When the alleged video of your mom jumping off the Coronado Bridge leaked all over the news two days ago he declared her dead and stopped any further investigation?"

Logan squirmed when he heard the words 'dead' and 'mom' used in the same sentence. He closed his eyes, nodded his head, and gulped before speaking, "They-They found he-her red Corvette on the bri-bridge with a bottle of anti-depressants.-"

"Anti-depressants?"

"Yeah. She used to take them when we still lived with A-Aaron. He didn't let her work. He couldn't stand the fact she was being called for many lead roles and he wasn't. Aaron wanted the image of the perfect family; the trophy wife and the all-American son. He always had to be in control of the situation and the people surrounding him…" Logan was trying hard to maintain his emotions in check.

He needed to tell Keith everything he could to help out with the investigation. Breaking down was not an option. "After the divorce she stopped using them… Things began changing. They were better than they had ever been. She went back to work. Acting was what she loved to do. It was just her and me. She was happy."

"Cliff mentioned a lighter.-"

A small smile graced his features. "She always carried it with her. She would not leave the house without it. It was a gift." He pulled a small object out of the front pocket of his jeans. He placed a platinum rectangular item on the table and pushed it towards Keith.

Keith grabbed it and read the engravings, "Free at last."

"Yeah, it used to belong to my grandfather. He had it specially engraved after the war." He sounded like a lost small boy.

"Where did you find it?" He inquired genuinely fascinated.

Logan was taken by surprise by his question, but answered it anyways. "I found it on my night stand."

'Interesting...' Keith thought to himself. The wheels in his head began turning instinctively trying to put pieces together. "Is there anything else? Anything else you can remember?"

"Aaron swore that if my mom ever left him he would make us pay even if it was the last thing he did."

Keith stayed quiet for a moment. "Veronica, can you come back here please?"

Veronica ran back out. "Yes?"

He laughed at her antics, "I need to go run some errands-"

"You have some leads already?"

"No, I need to go see Cliff. We need to talk politics, but for the time being I would greatly appreciate it if both of you stay out of the radar. We don't want to get any unwanted attention."

Veronica nodded her head in agreement, "You got it pops." The last they needed was to have some paparazzi snapping photos or any suspects to know where Logan was if their plan was to hurt him too…

LoVe

"Cindy, get up sweetie, dinner's ready." Her mom knocked on the door trying to get her attention.

She grunted, "I'll be out in a minute mom." She didn't want to get up yet.

She got up slowly wanting to make sure to stretch out every limb on her body and noticed her phone was blinking.

She went over to it and noticed she had ten missed calls and five voicemails. She called her voicemail.

'_Mac, it's me pick up your phone. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.'_

'_Mac, why aren't you picking up your phone? Please give me a call back.'_

'_Mac, it's Wallace again. Call me back.'_

'_Cindy Mackenzie, you need to give me a call back as soon as you hear this.'_

'_Look, I'm sorry about the Cindy, but you need to call me. This is very important._'

She began worrying more and more with each passing voicemail. Things couldn't be good if Wallace was calling her Cindy.

She pressed three on her phone and waited for him to answer the phone.

"About time!" He sounded relief. "Haven't you seen the news?"

"No, we just got back from the camping trip about an hour ago and I fell asleep. Why is everything okay?"

He took a deep breath, "Are you sitting down?"

"No."

"I need you to sit down."

"Okay." She sat down quietly. The queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was not getting any better.

"There's a video about Lynn… that leaked all over the news-"

"Oh my God, Logan!"

"It shows someone jumping off the Coronado bridge- Don declared her dead…"

"Oh, this isn't good. Is he okay? We have to go see him."

"I've tried calling him, but it goes straight to voicemail. Mrs. Navarro said he didn't come home last night."

LoVe

Richard was walking around the room getting to know other freshman. He went to the refreshments table to get a bottled water when something caught his eye.

Across the room there was a shaggy haired guy apparently talking to himself debating whether or not to approach the blonde sitting on the couch.

He felt bad for the guy, "Hey." He approached him.

The guy was startled, "H-Hey."

Richard offered him a water, "Here."

The guys took it gratefully, "Thanks."

"You know talking to yourself like that won't help you get the girl." He pointed out.

The guy looked down at his feet, "I know. It's just I've never been very good at approaching girls." He confessed.

"Well, I know a couple of things and that isn't one of them." He shook his head in amusement. "Look, it eventually gets a bit better."

"Gee, that makes me feel better." He deadpanned.

He decided it was best to change the subject. "Are you living here on campus?"

"Yeah, I'm staying in the west wing, room 308."

Richard looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?" He said confused.

"Richard Mars, nice to meet you, roomie." He extended out his hand at him.

He smiled at him and shook his hand, "Stosh Piznarski."

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
